Welcome To My Nightmare
by CasperxDaisyxRa
Summary: When Trina gives Corey Pneumonia from some sort of Chemicals, everybody gets more than they bargained for. R&R! Better summary inside. Story is better than Summary.
1. Trina's 'Brilliant' Plan

Welcome To My Nightmare

**A/N: Well, this story has a summary inside too. You might get a better one if you read the inside one. Anyway, continue reading! :D**

**Summary: When Trina gives Corey ****Pneumonia with some sort of chemical to make the band get held on post-poned for awhile, everyone learns that's it's more serious than Corey let's on.**

Corey and Laney were in the garage putting the finishing toches on the decorations. Kin and Kon had not showed up yet for band rehesale.

"I hope Kin and Kon move it! We need to practice extra hard if we want the party to be a sucsess!" Laney complained.

Yes, they were all throwing a party. It wasn't a special occasion or anything, they just wanted everyone to have fun.

MEANWHILE WITH (CA)TRINA...

"UHHHH! How do I stop my idiot brother from totally having a good party so everyone can focus their attention on me?" said Trina as she hung upside down from her bed. "MINA!" she exclaimed. "Well, we could always put a bowl of punch over one of the suspenders and make it fall on his head while you distract everyone." said Mina. Trina thought for a while (OMG SHE'S THINKING!). "No, that's too simple. I want something that will disable the band for awhile." then, a sudden idea popped into her head. "Maybe we could-" then Trina started telling Mina about the plan. A shocked expresion grew on her servent's face. "Trina! That could kill him!" Mina said. "ARE YOU DISAGREEING WITH ME?!" Trina shouted. "No ma'ma" Mina said quietly. "Now, go get thoose chemicals from the store!" Trina ordered Mina. Soon Mina was out of sight.

Mina was running past Corey when she was running out the garage. "Hey Mina! Where ya' goin'?" said Corey box in hand. "I'm getting something for Trina." Mina said running in place. "Well, Bye!" she said as she ran out the house. "Poor Mina, being used like a servent." said Corey.

But what Corey didn't know is that she felt guilty about what would happen to him later.

**A/N: Well, that's the first chapter! Also was it OOC for most of it? I felt like it was. While I wrote this I was listening to 'My Mind' from Grojband. Best ever. And yes, I got the title from the othe rGrojband song 'Welcome To My Nightmare.'. Anyway, make sure you Reveiw! Until next time, Adios! ^/^**


	2. Update Announcment

~*XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX*~

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!  
READ:  
A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...  
Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!  
Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE! 

I'm sorry everyone but for this I will not be updating anything until the war is over. :(

But when it is, I will update again! Farewell!

~*CasperxDaisyxRa*~


End file.
